Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{4}{3} = \dfrac{11}{k} $ $k =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${k}$. $ {k} \times \dfrac{4}{3} = \dfrac{11}{k} \times {k} $ $ \dfrac{4}{3}{k} = 11 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$. $ \dfrac{4}{3} {k} \times {\dfrac{3}{4}} = 11 \times {\dfrac{3}{4}} $ $ {k} = \dfrac{11 \times {3}}{{4}} $ $k = \dfrac{33}{4}$